


DMC/Venom AU

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: Nero is a washed out journalist with nothing left to lose when he becomes a host to a symbiote named Dante. They save the world and smut ensues.(Like it's literally Venom but with DMC characters instead x))





	DMC/Venom AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! read the tags please! I have marked this as explicit for a reason. This is for Spardacest Week on twitter and I covered Tentacles, biting and AU with this and i'm pretty damn proud! Also this is the first time I've ever wrote any kind of smut so please don't hate me if it's terrible.
> 
> OH and there's little time skips through the main plot of Venom. I was going to write it all out but that would have made the fic too long and I wanted this as a one shot.
> 
> \--

Nero stumbled into his apartment, feeling like he had been hit by a truck or a plane or something bigger and heavier. He can't believe he went into Sanctus labs and poked around just because a disgruntled scientist called Nico had asked him too. If Kyrie was here she'd be giving him that frown that seems to run in her family. It was a frown that screamed disappointment and frustration. It always worked to make Nero feel guilty and like a scolded child.

He guessed that was why Kyrie was so good at being a teacher and he was a washed out journalist with a temper.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how he looked at it, Kyrie had walked out a few months ago when he had messed up a crucial interview to work in one of the prestigious schools that were funded by Sanctus Corporation for her by questioning her boss in an news interview.

That day he hadn't just lost his fiancee, he also lost his own job too. His boss, Lady, had been furious and after she had finished throwing paperweights at him, she gave him a check for a lump sum which came to six months of his wages and then fired him.

The head honcho for Sanctus Corp was a weasley, self absorbed guy called Agnus who got on Nero's nerves like nails down a chalkboard. It had been agony for Nero to speak to the guy cordially, like Agnus didn't just scream ‘sleazeball’.

But that was neither here or there, Nico had followed him to a bodega which was ran by a young woman named Patty who kept trying to get him to meditation and drink herbal tea's, to ask for his help and like an idiot he had agreed

He had followed Nico into the labs when she had mentioned that Agnus was experimenting on the homeless which then lead him stumbling upon his friend Lucia, who was kind and witty and always graced Nero with a smile no matter how shitty he looked or how drunk he was.

Lucia’s scared and desperate face was something that was going to haunt Nero’s dreams for the rest of his life. He had tried to save her, breaking the glass on her containment cell and set off the alarms. Whether it was because she was scared or desperate, Lucia had tackled him to the floor and tried to strangle him before she collapsed and died in his arms.

And now here he was after escaping from the Sanctus Laboratory by some miracle and gods he was so hungry. Nero flung his fridge door open and grabbed a carton of milk which he was sure was off but he downed it in a few gulps anyway. Next was the chocolate milk and a few slices of cheese. 

He licked his lips as he opened his freezer and pulled out a bag of tater tots and put them on a tray. He looked at his mini oven and decided it would take too long to cook and started eating them frozen. Once they were all gone, he looked round for something else to eat and found a half eaten chinese in the bin and fished it out, stuffing it into his mouth with his fingers, moaning at the taste.

 _’I think I’m gonna be sick..’_ Nero legged it to the small bathroom and upchucked everything he just ate. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he blinked several times to clear his eyes. He stood up shakily, feeling the ravenous hunger clawing at his stomach. Why was he so hungry. He swilled out his mouth with mouthwash and fished out his phone, sending a text to the first person he could think of, Kyrie.

_”Where are you?”_

_”Nero? I’m out at lunch with Credo. Please not now.”_ Was the reply he received. Nero snarled down at his phone and threw at the wall, his hunger replaced with anger. He stormed out his door, determined to see Kyrie and he knew just where she’d be..

-

Seeing Kyrie didn’t turn out as planned, Nero ended up forcing his way into a posh restaurant and after scaring Kyrie and making Kyrie’s older brother Credo angry decided to sit in a live lobster tank and eat said live lobsters. Luckily for his dumb ass, Credo was a doctor and managed to convince the manager of the restaurant not to get him arrested and to call an ambulance instead.

Credo then forced him to have many many tests at Capulet City hospital; blood test after blood test was done to point where Nero was surprised he had any blood left. He was then asked to wear a ridiculous gown so he could have a MRI which really really _hurt_. It had felt like his body was slowly being torn apart and he had cried out with the pain. The MRI had stopped instantly and Credo and a nurse had rushed in to make sure he was fine, which he was once the machine stopped humming.

He was given some painkillers and antibiotics to take home, then he was allowed to go home. So here he was, hurrying down the street, sweaty, smelling like a fish tank and feeling hungry again now his anger had abated.

**FOOD**

“What the fuck!?” Nero shouted in surprise, getting dirty looks from people passing by. He mumbled a quick apology before hunching his shoulders and increasing his pace. He was beginning to freak out, he was sure he heard a voice in his head.

**FOOD, KID.**

Nero hissed as threw himself up the stairs to his apartment, his door banging open so hard it smacked into the wall and shut again behind him. He pulled at his hair feeling like he was one step away from having a nervous breakdown.

His stomach grumbled noisily, sounding like a bear snoring and he rolled his eyes. His freezer was almost bare after his eating spree yesterday. Luckily there was a frozen ham and cheese pizza which he pulled out with anticipation. The thought of eating it frozen passed through his mind but he shrugged it off and put the food on a tray - the same tray he was gonna use for the tater tots yesterday, but at this point he wasn’t bothered about any germs - and put it into the oven and set the timer for ten minutes.

A waft of odour de fish tank hit Nero’s nose which wrinkled in disgust and went for a shower. After he had gave himself a cursory wash, he stood in the hot water and let it hit his body, hanging his head and closing his eyes. Despite feeling like he hadn’t eaten in a week, he felt exhausted.

He was just dozing off when the sound of a violin screech across his senses, making Nero grit his teeth in pain. He turned off the shower with a growl and shuffled into some loose jeans and a baggy T-shirt. The sound of a violin being cruelly murdered sounded through his apartment and Nero lost the little control on his temper. He stormed over to the apartment opposite him and banged on the door, unaware of the bright red veins, curling up the back of his neck.

The door opened and a skinny black haired guy opened the door.

“Hey, Nero.”

“V, dude, please just don’t play the violin tonight.”

V rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed, mumbling a ‘whatever.’ that meant that he wasn’t taking him seriously and Nero felt his the thin thread on his anger snap. He slammed his hand against the door frame, snarling and suddenly V looked petrified of him.

“Y-yeah, sure. I won’t play anymore violin!” V slammed the door shut in Nero’s face and he could hear the lock snapping. Nero huffed and went back to his own apartment, hearing the oven ding just as he closed his door. Pulling out the pizza, his mouth watered though he quickly dropped the pan to the counter when he burnt his fingers trying to pick up the hot pizza and eat it.

**DON’T OPEN THE DOOR, KID.**

A light knock sounded at the door; a quick three raps that usually the building manager did. Nero blinked and looked down at the delicious pizza waiting for him and tore off a slice while he wandered over to the door and looked through the peephole

_’Odd, there’s no one there.’_

Ignoring every atom of his being, and the weird voice he was hearing warning him not to do it Nero opened the door..

Opening the door was the worst decision he had ever made.

Okay, so it was the second worst decision he had ever made in his life, ruining Kyrie’s interview and being fired from the best job he ever had was staying first for a long time.

Not only had he been attacked by mediocre assassins who were just awful in his opinion, they had chased him down busy streets with exploding drones, and after escaping that he found out he was a host to a symbiote - **Actually we like to be called demons, kid.** \- called Dante, and when he had gone to his old place of work to drop off his phone with a not so friendly message to Lady, he had been shot at by a load of police in swat gear! Dante had dealt with those, thankfully not eating and of them unlike that time while they were being chased.

Then things got worse, Kyrie had been tracking him down and had seen him surrounded by Dante’s form which was scary and weird but mostly scary. When he was in that form, He was taller, covered in thick red hide, there was a orange star shaped glow in his chest and he had wings! 

Kyrie bless her had only freaked out for a minute before using her ‘teacher voice’ and ordered him to the car. From there things had gone from worse to absolute shit when Credo told him the symbiote - **Demon!** \- had been slowly killing him. Nero had gotten angry and started arguing with Dante, which caused Dante to threaten Credo and then Kyrie had used the MRI machine to separate Dante from his body. 

After yelling at Dante’s red gooey form, he had stormed from the hospital only to be tasered and kidnapped by Agnus’ goons. It turned out Agnus had his own symbiote called Vergil and apparently Vergil really really hated Dante because Vergil threatened to disembowel Nero if he didn’t tell where the red symbiote was so he could be rid of the other demon once and for all.

Of course he didn’t say anything other than insults to Vergil and he didn’t get disemboweled but he did get dragged to a creepy forest to be killed, got saved by Dante who was using Kyrie as a host and got kissed by Kyrie, which he was completely glossing over the fact that technically he had kissed Dante first because he was not ready to go there. Him and Dante agreed to go stop Agnus and Vergil from bringing destruction to Earth by destroying the rocket they were planning on riding into space to pick up more symbiotes.

A classic good versus evil battle ensued, Nero was sure that he and Dante had gotten enough items impaled through them to last them a lifetime - **Verge likes to stab stuff.** \- and eventually after a near miss with death for Nero, they had managed to stop Agnus and Vergil by blowing up the rocket they were in.

Another near miss with death this time for Dante, and here Nero was, two weeks later after saving the world and destroying Sanctus Corp forever. He got his job back thanks to Lady’s wife, Trish, and was walking down a familiar street back to his apartment with a bag full of groceries and using a app to order 3 large pizzas, no olives.

**OLIVES ARE DISGUSTING, THEY DON’T BELONG ON PIZZA, KID.**

“Yeah, yeah you’ve said that like, six hundred times already Dante. Also, use your inside voice and stop yelling in my brain.” Nero grumbled out loud, ignoring the suspicious looks people gave him. There was a huff within his mind a feeling of mild irritation that wasn’t his own tickled his senses. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment, telling Dante to stop chanting pizza and shut up.

**How long till pizza!**

Unlocking his door with one hand, he rolled his eyes as Dante ignored him. He refused to answer so he wasn’t surprised when a red tendril appeared out of his hand to snatch up his phone. From his shoulder, Dante created a small head and looked at his phone curiously as he tracked the pizza.

**Aw, still got ten minutes yet!**

“Sorry old man, they have to cook it first.”

**We could eat it raw!**

“One, that’s disgusting, and two you would just complain anyway. Now help put this shopping away.” Nero said, snorting out a laugh when Dante pouted and purposely prodded tiny tendrils into his ribs. The symbiote did as Nero asked and helped put away.

They really had become like one since the incident and though Dante often annoyed Nero to the point where he shouted at the symbiote, causing his neighbors to call the police in concern, he couldn’t imagine his life _without_ Dante. They teamed up to stop bad guys, and most often than not eat them - **Brains are almost as yummy as pizza, kid!** \- and made the city a safer place.

While his relationship with Kyrie will never be rekindled, they were talking more and even Credo seemed to have forgiven him. Now they have weekly dinners where Credo perma frowns at Nero’s choice of clothing and Kyrie gives him the side eye where he panics thinking Kyrie knows that Dante is still alive and hadn’t died while protecting him from the flames of the rocket.

Dante loves those dinners, mainly because he adores Kyrie’s cooking and making nearly everything Credo says into an innuendo. Nero has become very adept at keeping a straight face during those dinners.

There’s a knock at his door and Dante yelled in joy which makes Nero’s lips curl into a smile and he went to accept the food Dante loved so much. Nero eats half of the meat feast and watched as Dante practically inhaled the other two and a half. Dante curled up on his lap as a gooey blob, having a nap while he digests the food he just ate. Nero can’t help himself and slowly stroked Dante’s mass, amazed at how Dante felt under his fingers. Looking at Dante you would expect him to be slimy or sticky but he isn’t. Though his mass looks smooth, it’s actually made of millions of tiny red scales and have a slightly grainy feel to them.

It isn’t long before Nero dozed off on his lumpy couch and slipped into some pleasant dreams of red and black.

**Kid, wake up. You can’t sleep on this piece of shit couch.**

Nero groaned as he was rudely awoken by annoying tendrils. He batted them away sleepily but they just keep coming and eventually he opened his eyes to glare tiredly at the little red and black head floating in front of him.

“Lemme sleep.” Nero grumbled, closing his eyes and settling back to sleep. Dante butted his head at Nero’s chin.

**But I want to know what you were dreaming about, kid! Your brain is making loads of delicious chemicals!**

Nero opened his eyes again to stare down at Dante in confusion, not really understanding what Dante meant until the floating head made a notion for him to look down and.. oh.. _Oh!_

His face went bright red as he stared down at the tent in his pants in mortification. The last time he had a reaction like this was the day before he decided to sneak into Sanctus Corp. Nero rubbed the side of his nose in embarrassment and looked away, deciding that the wall was extremely fascinating right now.

“Uh, just ignore it old man. It’s just a normal reaction.”Nero said, hoping Dante would just drop it but he should have known better. Dante could be annoyingly curious, especially about something he could eat.

 **Why? Your brain is making lots of chemicals that is making us feel good and they taste good!.** Dante’s normally deep voice took a whining quality to it and Nero could feel more of Dante’s tentacles forming around his body.

“Look, Dante. Sometimes people have good dreams that make them aroused, but it doesn’t mean-”Nero words choked off as Dante began to prod the crotch of his pants, brushing against his erection and sending pleasure ricocheting around his body

Dante made a ‘oooooh’ sound at Nero’s reaction, the little red and black head bobbing in what Nero recognised as excitement. His embarrassment reached new heights as Dante somehow managed to give him a sly look.

 **You want to mate!** Dante sounded far too gleeful, his mass seeping more from Nero’s skin until he felt a weight on his thighs as Dante made himself a torso. 

“Dante, please. S-stop that!”Nero gasped out as Dante’s tendrils undone his belt buckle and his jeans. He tried to push the tendrils away but ended up gripping the few he could reach as one of them brushed against his dick, curling round it curiously.

Nero can feel his heart pounding in his ears and his cock is very much agreeing with what is happening. It felt ridiculously good, better than it should to have red tentacles exploring a sensitive part of his anatomy but he wasn’t going to lie and say it didn’t feel good because it _did_ feel good. The last time he had gotten laid was the day before he ruined his relationship with Kyrie. 

His jeans and underwear are pulled off and thrown in the direction of the kitchen and Nero covered his face with his hands, feeling his blush begin to spread down his chest. Dante explored his skin with his tendrils; stroking the soft skin of Nero’s inner thigh and hips.

He looked up at Dante who had made a version of his true form from the waist up and without any wings. He couldn’t deny that Dante’s form was beautiful, it amazed him everytime he saw it. Dante had broad shoulders, and was thickly muscled. He could easily rend limb from body and that strength made Nero’s cock throb excitedly.

Dante’s mouth curled into a smirk and Nero got a glimpse of sharp fangs. Red tentacles wrapped around his legs, pulling him into the position Dante wanted. He was now lying on the couch, one leg hanging off with his foot on the floor and the other was bent slightly and pinned between Dante’s bulk and the back of the couch. He thought he would feel exposed and vulnerable like this but all he felt was safe and anticipation.

He had dreamt of situations like this when he was younger; being at someone’s mercy, trusting them to take care of him in the way that he needed. Kyrie had tried when she had finally got him to talk about it but she was too kind, too soft. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed though, Dante was an alien being who had no choice but to bond with a host to survive, he shouldn’t be making them feel like they were obligated to help with his body. A snort from the powerful being sitting in between his legs made him look up into the glowing orange and black eyes of the other.

 **You’re not making me do anything, Nero. You’re my host. You’re _mine._ You look after me so good kid, let me look after you.**

Nero gasped when one of Dante’s tentacles formed into a clawed hand which slid under his t-shirt. The size of Dante’s hand nearly covered half of his chest, and he wasn’t surprised when his t-shirt was ripped off. He didn’t like that t-shirt anyway.

His arousal which had been lying neglected against his stomach throbbed at the show of strength. Still, Nero has to try and make sure that Dante is consenting to this. He fucked up one relationship, he doesn’t want to fuck up this one too.

“Dante, you don’t-”

 **Shhh, I want to. Relax, kid.** Dante cooed from with Nero’s mind, letting more of his tentacles curl around Nero’s body. One of them curls around his erection, and stroking from base to tip and back again.

Nero let out a choked cry, his back arching towards Dante. The feel of Dante’s scales felt amazing against the sensitive skin and he knew he was ruined for anyone else. Nothing could compare to this. He gripped at Dante’s tendrils as the strokes continued, every now and then twisting on every stroke up and the tip of a tendril teased his slit.

Nero watched as Dante leant forward, running his long tongue across the skin of his neck and jaw to slide wetly across his lips in a mock kiss. Sharp teeth skimmed across his skin and Nero had the overwhelming need from Dante to bite him. He had seen how sharp those teeth were, how easily they could cut through flesh.

“Dante, please!” Nero begged, tilting his head to the side as the alien’s tongue laved at a spot between his neck and shoulder. The strokes to his arousal got faster, a sneaky tendril beginning to fondle his balls as well. Dante himself groaned within Nero’s mind, his mass rippling.

**You were made for me kid.**

Dante’s sharp teeth sank into Nero’s skin, drinking down the blood of his host with a moan. Nero jerked in the symbiotes hold, panting and moaning as his pleasure grew to the point he was teetering on the edge of orgasm

“Dante, please! Just… please!” Nero begged, writhing in the iron hold pinning him down. Dante’s mass rippled again at his begging and the tentacle around his cock suddenly melted together to make a living fleshlight. He keened at the feeling of the newly made orifice, trying his best to thrust up into it. The tendrils pinning his hips slipped off, going around his lower back and up thighs to help him get the leverage he needed to thrust.

Nero’s end was coming, he could feel it in the way his stomach quivered and his thighs shook. Dante unhooked their his from his skin, licking the wound as it closed unnaturally fast. The symbiote let out a purr, nudging Nero’s chin with his nose.

**You taste delicious, kid.**

Nero’s blush darkened at the husky words and he would have replied if he wasn’t having the best sex of his life. His hands automatically went to Dante’s shoulders for purchase, moaning at the feel of the thick muscles. Fangs scraped against his cheeks, leaving little bleeding marks that healed almost instantly. Dante’s tongue licked away the blood and Nero thought he was about to explode, so many ideas running through his head that would make him horrified if he was in the right mind but it didn’t matter right now.

A sharp claw tipped finger tilted his head back so he was facing Dante who eyes glowed with their shared pleasure, fangs dripping with his blood and down his chin. To anyone else it would have looked like a scene from a horror movie but to Nero it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

The tight coil in his abdomen tightened further and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The thought must reach Dante because Nero is suddenly filled with the symbiotes pride and glee. The fleshlight like tentacle around his cock tightened and rippled, drawing a shout from him.

“Dante, stop being an ass and make me come!” Nero half demanded, half begged and Dante grinned down at him, the other tentacles tightening their grip until Nero was sure if he didn’t have symbiote he would be waking up covered in bruises. Dante licked his cheek and with a growled **’as you wish.’** Nero found himself being kissed, a thick tongue making its way between his teeth and that was all he needed to be pushed over the edge.

Nero’s body spasmed with release, his cry choked off by the tongue in his mouth. He was sure he even blacked out for a few seconds it felt that intense. When he came back to his senses, he looked down to find Dante melted across his body, like haphazard blanket.

There was a purring in the back of his mind and satisfaction.

“You ok there Dante?”He asked breathlessly, licking his lips and realising he was so goddamn thirsty. The alien goo covering him shivered but other than that didn’t move. A thought occurred to Nero as he stared down at the clean skin he could see of his hips and groin.

“Hey, Dante what happened to uh…”

**Ate it, kid.**

“You ate it?!”

**Of course, all of you is delicious and while I agreed not to eat your organs you never said anything about that.**

Nero couldn’t argue with that so he let it drop, allowing himself to relax back into the couch. He stroked the mass of Dante that was curled on his chest. There was a sound of the fridge opening and closing and Nero watched as a red tendril brought him a can of soda from the fridge. He took it gratefully.

“Thanks, old man.”

**Told you, kid that I would look after you. Mine, remember.**

A slight blush covered Nero’s cheeks and he rubbed the side of his nose. He propped himself up on a elbow and had a drink, placing the can on the floor after. He snuggled up to Dante’s warm mass which stretched out over him like a self heating blanket.

“We look after each other,” Nero hugged the head shaped blob of Dante’s head to his chest and felt himself drifting off. “And you’re mine too.”

Nero fell asleep safely cocooned in Dante's matter, feeling the contentment and love that echoed his own..

\--

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides*


End file.
